The Curse Of The White Stag
by R H M M R H
Summary: Bella is having dreams about a white stag, and when Edward takes Bella to a forest she sees the white stag and faints. When she wakes up she had changed, transformed Edward finds it hard to resist Bella as an animal...
1. Nightmares

The Curse Of The White Stag

_The stag leaped over the fallen log, the darkness still chasing it through the thick green forest._

_Sun seeped through the gaps in the trees into a cave, the dark shape pounced this time revealing_

_it's large blood-stained teeth sinking into it's white leathery fur. The stag made a tiny squeak-_

_sort-of-sound and fell to the ground, it howled and more darkness came into the cave and_

_fed on the fallen stag._

She screamed and woke up, Bella looked around and familiarised herself with her surroundings.

That was the dream she'd been having for the last few weeks, ever since Jacob went away. She

pulled herself out of bed and slid into her slippers, she shuffled downstairs in her dressing gown.

She looked out the window, Charlie was at work - no car was there. Feeling tired Bella just threw

open the cupboard and grabbed some cereal.

It took only ten minutes for that so soon she was upstairs again, she searched through her

dresser for some clothes and ran outside after spending five minutes brushing her long hair.

She lunged open her truck door and climbed in, then drove off to school. **Friday** she thought,

**worst day of the week** especially today since she was rather excited. The Cullens were taking

her on a trip the following Saturday, kind of a hike in a forest.

She met Edward Cullen by his space in the car park with his silver Volvo along with Alice,

Jasper and Emmett and in silence walked into forks high school. Rosalie was probably off

looking in a mirror or something similar to that, they walked through the busy cafeteria.

Mike had an unhappy face looking at Bella, Jessica sat happily smiling next to him, Mike hated

Bella being with the Cullens.

Bella just ignored him as usual and walked to the corridor with the others, by now Rosalie

had appeared staying as far away as possible from Bella with Emmett down the corridor.

They split up to go to classes like everyday, Edward and Bella were in every class together

now so they hurried to their daily classes. Their last class was biology, they were doing about

the phases of mitosis _again_. _**Boring**_ they both thought, then they thought _**finally**_ when the school

bell rang.

Alice and Jasper were driving Bella's car back for her because Edward was taking her out

somewhere with his Volvo, she got a little bit suspicious at the fact that none of the Cullens

had spoke a single word that – except for Alice of course since she always greeted Bella by

the Volvo every morning. Then Bella's phone rang, it was Charlie. "Hello?"

"Hi Dad, what's happened, was there a fire or car crash or whatever?".

"No, a white stag's been killed in a forest by a bear or something like before".

Bella gasped very loudly, "Dad, what was the stag like?"

"White with golden antlers", She gasped again even louder.

"What's wrong Bella?"

"Nothing" she said and switched her phone off. Edward looked at her very suspiciously.

"Bella?" He asked "Is something wrong"

"Edward, is there any other vampires like you, ones who only hunt animals"

"I wouldn't think so"


	2. If I Tell You, You Help Me

The Curse Of The White Stag

Edwards car eventually drove up to his house, a big place in the middle of the forest.

"Why do you need to know that?"He asked, Bella shrugged. Edward got out and ran to

open Bella's door, though she'd already done it herself. Bella was acting strangely, she

was acting differently today since that dream again. Edward escorted her his room and then

jumped into the trees with her clinging tightly onto his back, this had become a habit now and

because Bella enjoyed it so much they did it almost every Friday after school.

They put a little platform in the trees where they could sit and talk, Bella mostly told him

how much she wanted to be a vampire but Edward tried to ignore her. When Edward spoke,

which was not very often, he spoke about what was happening around Forks or something

about being a vampire. Sometimes Alice and Jasper went to the trees with them and they

spoke about how they became vampires and why they had to be vampires.

Rosalie and Emmett had been once and Emmett told her about being a vampire while

Rosalie sat not far away dead-eyeing Bella. This tree was an important place, they came

to it the first time Bella ever came to Edward's house and properly met Alice, Jasper,

Emmett, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle. Edward shared this view with practically anyone he

cared for, which is why Bella is his most frequent visitor.

"Edward?"Bella asked "Can I just tell you something a second?", He nodded. "I've been

having this dream constantly, about a white stag"She said "I was the stag, I was being chased

through the forest by some kind of...monster or something and it killed me...", silence.

"It's probably just nothing, just a nightmare and I don't think it means anything"He said.

"Perhaps it's time we should go back"Edward spoke looking at the dark sky, they went back

to the Volvo and drove to Charlie's house.

_Authors Note:_

**I do know that Bella and Edward are married, but this story is after Twilight and**

**I want to put their wedding in this story since I can't think of many ideas for it.**

Edward and Bella were engaged to get married in three weeks and were already going to move

in with each other in 2 days, in a small house near the woods in Forks not far away from

Edwards house. It was a little simple cottage sort of thing, far away from any people – a place

where Edward and other vampires could feel safe. The Volvo stopped eventually at Charlie's

house, Bella went in and Edward drove round the corner where he parked his car and waited.

A few moments later Bella was in her bedroom waiting for Edward, he arrived straight away.

"Now, who's going to do the talking this evening?"He asked "Will it have to be me again?".

Bella grinned, "Can if you want it to be, unless you finally want to hear my story". Edward

smiled and pressed his cold lips to hers, gently he pushed a loose strand of hair off her face.

"No I think I'll tell this story again this evening"he laughed.

He took several minutes just thinking of a quick story, then he told her a true story from

years ago about when he and Carlisle were out hunting and they found a baby stag. The

thought of a stag made Bella worry a little bit, Edward sighed. "Bella, don't worry"He said

"You told me that you always scream when you have this dream so if I hear you screaming,

I'll be right outside so I can come and wake you up"


End file.
